taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
List of songs by Taylor Swift
This is a list of songs performed by Taylor Swift. This list includes the songs released from the her studio albums: Taylor Swift '', ''Fearless and Speak Now along with her extended plays, soundtrack appearances, album appearances, digital releases, songs as featured artist and other songs officially released. Contents: Top ·0–9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z # *7 Years and 50 Days (unreleased) A *Aching Like a Boy (unreleased) *Ain't Nothing 'Bout You (Brooks and Dunn Cover) *All Night Diner (unreleased) *All You Wanted (Michelle Branch Cover) *American Boy (unreleased) *American Girl (Non-album release; Tom Petty Cover) *Am I Ready for Love (unreleased) *Angelina (unreleased) *''Apologize (used in a mash-up with Back to December and You're Not Sorry) (Speak Now: World Tour Live) B *Baby (Justin Bieber Cover) (unreleased) *Baby, Don't You Break My Heart Slow (Vonda Shepard Cover) (unreleased) *Back to December (Speak Now) *Back to December (Acoustic version) (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Back to December (US version) (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Barnyard Song (unreleased) -- also known as Electric Barnyard Jingle *Beautiful Eyes (Beautiful Eyes) *Beautiful Eyes (Demo) (unreleased) *Being with My Baby (unreleased) *Being with My Baby (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Bette Davis Eyes (Speak Now: World Tour Live; Kim Carnes Cover) *Better Off (unreleased) *Better Than Revenge (Speak Now) *Bother me (unreleased) *Both of Us (B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift) (Strange Clouds) *Boys and Love (unreleased) *Brand New World (unreleased) *Breathe (featuring Colbie Caillat) (Fearless) *Breathless (Hope for Haiti Now; Better than Ezra Cover) *Brought Up That Way (unreleased)'' *By the Way (unreleased) C *Can I Go With You? (unreleased) *Castles Crumbling (unreleased) *Change (Fearless) *Change (Piano Version) (unreleased) *Check Out This View (unreleased) *Chevy Radio (unreleased) *Christmas Must Be Something More (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Christmases When You Were Mine (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Christmases When You Were Mine (Alternate Version) (unreleased) *Closest to a Cowboy (unreleased) *Cold as You (Taylor Swift) *Cold as You (Demo) (unreleased) *Cold as You (Demo 2) (unreleased) *Cold as You (Piano Version) (unreleased) *Come in with the Rain (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Come in with the Rain (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Come in with the Rain (Demo) (unreleased) *Complicated (Avril Lavigne Cover) (unreleased) *Crazier (Hannah Montana: The Movie) *Crazier (Alternate Version) (unreleased) *Crazier (Demo) (unreleased) *Cross My Heart (unreleased) D *Dare You to Move (Switchfoot Cover) (unreleased) *Dark Blue Tennessee (unreleased) *Dark Blue Tennessee (Piano Version) (unreleased) *Dear John (Speak Now) *The Diary of Me (unreleased) *Didn't They (unreleased) *Don't Hate Me for Loving You (unreleased) *Don't You (unreleased) *Down Came the Rain (unreleased) *Drama Queen (unreleased) *Drive (Alan Jackson Cover) (unreleased) *Drive All Night (Just South of Knowing Why) (unreleased) *Drops of Jupiter (Speak Now: World Tour Live; Train Cover ) E *Enchanted (Speak Now) *Eyes Open (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond ) F *Fall Back On You (unreleased) *Fall into Me (with Emerson Drive) (unreleased) *Fearless (Fearless) *Fearless (Demo) (unreleased) *Fearless (Demo 2) (unreleased) *Fifteen (Fearless) *Fifteen (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Firefly (unreleased) *Foolish One (unreleased) *Forever & Always (Fearless) *Forever & Always (Piano Version) (Fearless Platinum Edition) *For You (unreleased) -- also known as 4 U G *Gracie (unreleased) ^ *Going Louder Folks (unreleased) *Gunpowder and Lead (Miranda Lambert Cover) (unreleased) ^ Due to the sensitive nature of this song, most fans will not openly host or trade Gracie. This is out of respect for Taylor Swift, as well as Gracie and her family. If you have it, we kindly ask that you keep it private, as it was never intended to be made public in the first place. H *Half of My Heart (John Mayer featuring Taylor Swift) (Battle Studies) *Haunted (Speak Now) *Haunted (Acoustic version) (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Her (unreleased) *Here You Come Again (unreleased) *Hey Stephen (Fearless) *His Lies (unreleased) *Honey Baby (unreleased) *Hopelessly Devoted to You (Olivia Newton-John Cover) (unreleased) *Hot N' Cold (Katy Perry Cover) (unreleased) I *I Can See You (unreleased) *I'd Lie (unreleased) *I Heart ? (Beautiful Eyes) *I Heart ? (Demo) (unreleased) *If This Was a Movie (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *I Know What I Want (It Ain't You) (unreleased) *I'm Every Woman (Whitney Houston Cover) (unreleased) *I'm Looking Out for You (unreleased) *I'm Only Me When I'm with You (Beautiful Eyes) *I'm Only Me When I'm with You (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *I'm Only Me When I'm with You (Demo) (unreleased) *I'm Yours (with Jason Mraz) (unreleased) *Innocent (Speak Now) *In the Pouring Rain (unreleased) *Invisible (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *Invisible (Demo) (unreleased) *Irreplaceable (Beyoncé Cover) (unreleased) *I Used to Fly (unreleased) *I Want You Back (Jackson 5 Cover) (unreleased) *I Wished On a Plane (unreleased) J *Jump Then Fall (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Jump Then Fall (Valentine's Day) *Just a Dream (Nelly Cover) (unreleased) K *Kid in the Crowd (unreleased) L *Last Christmas (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Last Kiss (Speak Now) *Leavin' (Jesse McCartney Cover) (unreleased) *Let's Go (unreleased) *Live for the Little Things (unreleased) *Livin' On a Prayer (Bon Jovi Cover) (unreleased) *Live Your Life (with T.I.) (unreleased) *Long Live (Speak Now) *Long Time Coming (unreleased) *Look at You Like That (unreleased) *Lose Yourself (Eminem Cover) (unreleased) *Love Story (Fearless) *Love They Haven't Thought of Yet (unreleased) *Love to Lose (unreleased) *Lucky You (unreleased) *Lucky You (Demo) (unreleased) M *Made Up You (unreleased) *Making Up for Lost Love (unreleased) *Mandolin (unreleased) *Mary's Song (Oh My My My) (Taylor Swift) *Matches (unreleased) *Mean (Speak Now) *Me and Britney (unreleased) *Mine (Speak Now) *Mine (US version) (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Missing You (feat. Tyler Hilton) (John Waite Cover) (unreleased) *Mr. Perfectly Fine (unreleased) *My Cure (unreleased) *My Turn to Be Me (unreleased) N *Need You Now (unreleased) *Never Grow Up (Speak Now) *Never Fade (unreleased) *Never Mind (Demo) (unreleased) *Never Mind (Country Version) (unreleased) *Never Mind (Pop Version) (unreleased) *Nashville (David Mead Cover) (unreleased) O *Oh My My My (unreleased) *Oh My My My (Acoustic) (unreleased) *One Thing (unreleased) *One Way Ticket (unreleased) *The Other Side of the Door (Fearless Platinum Edition) *The Other Side of the Door (Demo) (unreleased) *Our Last Night (Better Than Ezra Cover) (unreleased) *Ours (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Our Song (Taylor Swift) *Our Song (Demo) *The Outside (Taylor Swift) *The Outside (Demo) (unreleased) P *Perfect I Have Loved (unreleased) *A Perfectly Good Heart (Taylor Swift) *A Perfectly Good Heart (Demo) (unreleased) *Permanent Marker (unreleased) *Permanent Marker (Live) (unreleased) *Picture to Burn (Taylor Swift) *Picture to Burn (Radio Edit) (Beautiful Eyes) *Picture to Burn (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Picture to Burn (Demo) (unreleased) *A Place in This World (Taylor Swift) *A Place in This World (Demo) (unreleased) *Point of View (unreleased) *Put Your Records On (Corinne Bailey Rae Cover) (unreleased) Q There's a whole lotta nothing that starts with this letter! R *Rain Song (unreleased) *Realize (Colbie Caillat Cover) (unreleased) *Red Shirts, Khaki Pants (The Target Song) (unreleased) *Rehab (Amy Winehouse Cover) (unreleased) *R-E-V-E-N-G-E (unreleased) *Ride of Our Lives (unreleased) *Run (George Strait Cover) (unreleased) S *Same Girl (unreleased) *Safe & Sound (featuring The Civil Wars) (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond) *Santa Baby (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Scream (unreleased) *Should've Said No (Taylor Swift) *Should've Said No (Alternate Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *Should've Said No (with the Jonas Brothers) (Music from the 3D Concert Experience) *Should've Said No (Piano Version) (unreleased) *Silent Night (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Smile (Uncle Kracker Cover) (unreleased) *Smoky Black Nights (unreleased) *Someone Just Told Me (unreleased) *Someone Loves You (unreleased) *Songs About You (unreleased) -- also known as Writing Songs About You *Sparks Fly (Speak Now) *Sparks Fly (Live) (unreleased) -- contains original lyrics *Speak Now (Speak Now) *Spinning Around (unreleased) *The Star-Spangled Banner (Traditional) (unreleased) *Stay Beautiful (Taylor Swift) *Stay Beautiful (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Stay Beautiful (Demo) (unreleased) *The Story of Us (Speak Now) *The Story of Us (US Version) (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Superman (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Superstar (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Superstar (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Superstar (Demo) (unreleased) *Sweet Escape (Gwen Stefani Cover) (unreleased) *Sweet Tea and God's Graces (unreleased) T *Take a Bow (Rihanna Cover) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Taylor Swift) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Acoustic Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Alternate Version) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Demo) (unreleased) *Tell Me (unreleased) *Tell Me (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Tell Me Why (Fearless) *Ten Dollars and a Six Pack (unreleased) *Tennessee (unreleased) *That's Life (unreleased) *That's What You Get (with Hayley Williams) (unreleased) *The Best Day (Fearless) *There's Your Trouble (unreleased) *Thinking 'Bout You (unreleased) *Thirteen Blocks (Can't Call It Love) (unreleased) *This Here Guitar (unreleased) *This is Really Happening (unreleased) *This One's Different (unreleased) *Tied Together with a Smile'(Taylor Swift) *Tied Together with a Smile (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Tied Together with a Smile (Demo) (unreleased) *Till Brad Pitt Comes Along (unreleased) *Timeless (unreleased) *Tim McGraw (Taylor Swift) *Tim McGraw (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Tim McGraw (Piano Version) (unreleased) *Today Was a Fairytale (Valentine's Day) *Too Beautiful (unreleased) *Two Is Better Than One (Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift) (Love Drunk) *Thug Story (ft T-Pain) U *Umbrella (Rihanna Cover) (Live from SoHo) *Under My Head (unreleased) *Untouchable (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Untouchable (Demo) (unreleased) V *Viva La Vida (Coldplay Cover) (unreleased) W *Wait for Me (unreleased) *The Way I Loved You (Fearless) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Red) *Welcome Distraction (unreleased) *What Goes Around (Justin Timberlake Cover) (unreleased) *What Hurts the Most (Rascal Flatts Cover) (unreleased) *What Do You Say (unreleased) *What to Wear (unreleased) *When Love and Hate Collide (unreleased) *When We Were Happy (unreleased) *White Christmas (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *White Horse (Fearless) *White Horse (Demo) (unreleased) *White Horse (Grey's Anatomy Version) (unreleased) *White Blank Page (Mumford & Sons Cover) (unreleased) *Who I've Always Been (unreleased) *Who Knew (P!nk Cover) (unreleased) X There's a whole lotta nothing that starts with this letter! Y *You All Over Me (unreleased) *You Belong with Me (Fearless) *You Do (unreleased) *You Don't Have to Call Me (unreleased) *Your Anything (unreleased) *You're Not Sorry (Fearless) *You're Not Sorry (Piano Version) (unreleased) *You're Not Sorry (CSI Remix) (unreleased) *Your Face (unreleased) *Your Face (Demo) (unreleased) *Yeah! (with Usher) (unreleased) Z There's a whole lotta nothing that starts with this letter! Gallery 1246709823 Taylor Swift - American Girl (Official Single Cover) Thanx to TMI.jpg Back to december.jpg B.o.B - Both Of Us.jpg -Taylor Swift - You Belong with Me.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Picture to Burn.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Tim McGraw.png 2isbetterthanone.jpg 424397 298617613539352 286717674729346 838098 88202690 n.jpg Breathe-FanMade-Single-Cover-fearless-taylor-swift-album-14878005-500-500.jpg Fearless.png John Mayer Half of My Heart.jpg Mean.png OurSongSingle.jpg Safe & Sound (song).jpg Taylor-Swift-I-m-Only-Me-When-I-m-With-You-taylor-swift-18749313-437-424.jpg Taylor-swift-ours1.jpg Taylor-swift-speak-now.jpg Taylor Swift - White Horse.jpg Taylor Swift Crazier.jpg Taylor Swift Love Story.jpg Today Was a Fairytale.png Valentine's Day OST.jpg You're Not Sorry.png Category:Browse